Happy New Year
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. The New Year's Eve is a little special that year. Following "A Merry Murdoch Christmas " Translation from " Bonne Année" wrote in January 2016


_Here's a short one-shot I got the idea now :) A little later (a few days near) the Christmas special episode "A Merry Murdoch Christmas "._

 ** _"Happy New Year"_**

Title: Happy New Year

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre: Romance

Category: K +

Summary: One-shot. The New Year's Eve is a little special that year. Following "A Merry Murdoch Christmas " Translation from " Bonne Année" wrote in january 2016

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

They had been preparing for several minutes already. William adjusted his bow tie, looking him at every angle in the mirror. They rarely get to go out together since their marriage and the new-year ball was eagerly awaited by the whole station house. William was overjoyed, he loved those evenings when he could be in the presence of his beautiful wife, introduce her as such, placing his hand on her back to hold her against him. He always did that, and he knew that Julia loved this attention because she always threw him a tender look.

William smiled in the mirror, the evening will be perfect. He adjusted his shirt and he turned to the door of the bathroom to see out Julia, dressed in a blue dress, her hair up in a bun, her unruly blond curls falling around her delicate pale face. He met her eyes and smiled even more broadly. In a jump he came to her side to put his hands on her hips.

-You're so beautiful, he whispered, stroking her nose with his.

-Billiam, replied Julia away a little, I think ... I'm not ...

She did not finish her sentence, turning the face to sneeze loudly. Then she turned her back to blow her nose and a second after William took her in his arms, putting his hands on her belly, his chest stumbling against her back.

-You are not in shape, is not it? He whispered softly.

-I ab sick, Julia replied, turning to meet his eyes, I will never be abake all the evening. And I ab not beautiful, my nose is red .

He smiled at her tenderly to put his hand on her cheek and frown.

-You have a fever, he murmured uneasily.

-I habe a headache, Julia sighed, closing her eyes, I need to stay warm and relax.

William sighed and looked into hers before nodding.

-Go there bithout me.

-It's out of the question, replied William, I will not go to the police ball without my wife. I remain with you and I'll take care of you, Doctor, he added, smiling broadly while taking her in his arms again, besides, William said, stroking his wife's hip, it's a partly my fault if you are in such a state.

She laughed softly tightening her arms around William's neck to feel the hug.

-Make lobe in the snow Billiam, bhat's got into you, she says, laughing softly, it bas the best day of Christams I habe ever known. But there is the result.

-I blame myself atrociously. But you were so beautiful, he whispered in her ear before kiss her hair, I could not resist, I just hope that nobody has heard us.

-Not like George, Julia replied, laughing.

-I did not want to spend Christmas night without making love to my wife, without opening my gift, without celebrate this moment. I'm sure he heard anything.

Julia laughed heartily before bringing her mouth to the ear of William and whispering in the palm of it.

-I do not bet my lobe. You were so perfect he could not ignore my moans.

They walked away barely one another to cross their eyes before William kissed Julia, remembering perfectly that night just a few days earlier and more breathless than usual due to her condition, Julia broke the kiss and William led his kisses in the neck of the young woman. He gently bit her thin skin of her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure while pulling a little against her. William's hands traveled down her back, down to the small of her back to feel more against him but Julia abruptly get away to sneeze again and blow nose. She looked sorry to William who nevertheless smiled tenderly before kiss her cheek

-I'll make you run a bath, he murmured, stroking her chin, undressed you.

She nodded and William then went to the bathroom to run water in the bath adding favorites bath salts of his wife. Then, when it was ready, he left the room to see Julia tie her bathrobe and turn to him.

-Take your time, he said, taking her hand to kiss it, I'm going to change and ask us to make up a meal.

-You're abazing bith me Mr Murdoch.

-It's because you're an amazing woman Mrs Murdoch, and I love you.

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking away and she joined the bathroom. She took off her robe and she plunged into hot water, savoring the pleasure it gave her. She closed her eyes and leaned back gently, happy to not have to leave later in her state. She could not help but smile, remembering why she had caught cold a few days earlier.

After distributing gifts to children in Toronto and spent lunch with colleagues from the police station, the couple had accompanied Inspector Brakenreid home to greet Margaret and children. They had had tea and were back at the hotel, finally happy to spend some time alone together. But to turn a corner, at nightfall, William drew Julia with him behind the bushes. He had kissed her passionately, he had left his hands, his lips and tongue traveling over her entire body. They had just undressed, just enough to indulge in their passion, melting snow at their antics. They had watched over to not lie on the ground to touch as less as possible, but the pleasure was too big and too intense. And so William had made love to Julia on the cold ground, causing the consequences she knew at that moment. But Julia did not regret, not one second. She had never suspected her husband of such acts, at least not sober.

Julia opened her eyes as she felt a hand slip into the water and gently stroke her thigh. She turned her head towards William, smiling. He was wearing his pajamas, his robe over and he was sat on the edges of the tub, he simply looked at her with love. He grabbed a sponge a little further and gently, he slid on the body of his wife who savored the tender caresses for minutes. She shivered and he leaned into her ear.

-Water is getting cool Dear, get dressed and meet me in the living room for dinner, it should come soon.

He walked away from her and held out his hand she immediately took to make her stand up. His breath caught when he saw her before him in her nude. With one hand he took a towel and wrapped her in for the hug and fail his mouth to her ear.

-You are so beautiful.

She did not answer and tightened her arms around him and he crawled out of the tub. Then he took her robe and he removed her towel. He passed it to her and he tied it around her waist. Then slowly, he undid the pins that kept her hair tied and he gently down the blond curls on her shoulders. Julia had not moved, her gaze fixed on the man in front of her and who took care of her. William then placed a hand on each side of her face, stroking the tips of her lips inches.

-Wear something hot, I'm waiting in the living room, he whispered before kiss her lips.

-I lobe you Billiam, she said in a whisper at the end of that kiss.

He smiled and left the room without a word, joining a the living-room to wait for the bellboy there with their meal.

They sit at the table a few minutes later. William could not help but notice how Julia was exhausted and struggling to stay awake and concentrated on their conversation. She ate little, wrapped in her nightgown, her dressing gown and two vests, she shivered. She was really in bad shape.

-Julia, risked William looking up at her, tell me what you have, it's not serious is it not? You tell me if that was the case.

-I ab alright, replied the young woman, placing her hand on her husband on the table, do not worry, it's only a rcold, two days barm and there nothing. Especially if I have a husband like you to batch over me.

-You know, I saw her ... Liza.

-Do not borry, Julia tenderly cut, nothing more than cold I habe to takes to care for me. Everything bill be alright. I promise.

He nodded slowly and she gave him a wan smile, then they ended eating quietly. Once the bellboy left, William joined Julia in the living room to sit beside her on the sofa. She was completely wrapped in a thick blanket, legs folded beside her. Just sat down, William felt Julia curl against him, putting her hand on his chest and her face in the crook of his neck. He closed his grip around her and she sighed deeply.

-I ab sorry Billiam, she said in one breath, I bill habe to dance bith you tonight and see the fireborks ober the lake. I am spoiling your New-year Ebe, after Christmas Ebe, I habe banted this night to be perfect.

-But it's perfect Julia, William murmured, looking down at her, I hold in my arms the most beautiful woman in the world, I am with you and that's all that matters, with a little luck we can see the fireworks of the bedroom window, and the waltz, well , we will dance together another day. I did not need to be surrounded by all our colleagues and find myself in a dark room with people dancing to do it with my wife.

-Indeed, the young woman replied, laughing softly, I love dancing bith you bhen be are alone in pajamas.

-I can feel your hips touch mine, William continued softly, I can caress your back without feeling the fabric of your corset, I can see your chest rise at the pace of your breathing free from coercion, I can kiss your neck, hold you so close to me that your heart beating against mine.

-Mmmhh, Julia sighed, stroking the chest of William, you're right.

-As soon as you feel better, I will make you waltz, the young man answered playing with Julia fingers before kissing them one by one, a dance just you and me.

The young woman pressed a little against him in another sigh of contentment and smiled before he kissed her hair. They were silent for a few minutes before the young woman asks if he does not want to read a little. He did it with joy, especially loving the few times they found themselves, pressed against each other for an evening not to mention murder or investigation. He took his collection of her favorite poetry and he started reading, holding her tightly against him. Julia had listened attentively, eyes closed, her face in the crook of his neck, one hand on his chest, enjoying the sound of his voice soothed. She felt hotter. It escaped from the body of William an indescribable warmth that reassured her and made her feel at peace. His voice rocked her, his fingers dancing on her back appeased her and without her realizing it, she fell asleep gently.

William heard the first fireworks being fired and he went out of his reading. He had not noticed that he was so late. He put the book down on the table next to him and he looked down at his wife. Then he noticed that she was no longer listening for a long time. She slept peacefully in his arms. He could not help smiling while and tenderly stroking her forehead warm now. The fever had fallen, he was relieved. He heard the fireworks over the city without taking his eyes off her face, he was not paying much attention to the show which was played outside, watching the serene face of his sleeping wife was the best show that could dream to have, and it was only for him. When the lights ceased, he then bent down to kiss her lips.

-Happy New Year Doctor, he whispered before kissing her again.

Julia moved a little, but she did not wake up. Then, gently, he pulled out of her embrace. Standing in front of the couch, he leaned toward her and he took her in his arms to carry her to the bed, turning off the lights in his path. He lay her down and he covered her, then he walked around the bed to sleep in turn. He overhang her, placing one last kiss on her forehead when he felt the hand of Julia stroking his chest. He met her sleepy eyes and smiled.

-Thank you, this is the most beautiful New Year Ebe I'be eber had Billiam, she said lip, I lobe you.

She pulled him against her to kiss languorously.

-Happy New Year Detectibe, she said with a smile before they share another kiss and William lay down to take her in her arms before they both fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _END_**


End file.
